1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printing device which executes a print process based on data transmitted from a computer.
2. Related Art
Printing devices having a function of judging whether to permit execution of a print process for data received from a computer (client) in accordance with user information contained in the received data have been widely used. An example of such a printing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-288879A (hereafter, referred to as JP2005-288879A).